


Poems for love, a letter a day

by dabster420



Category: Bandom, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Homestuck, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, This is poetry for the soul about ur ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: Basically just poems about ships





	

Roses are red,  
Violets aren't even blue,  
I can't have cheese,  
Or else I'll need to poo 


End file.
